ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Million-Dollar Idea
Previous episode: Ricky's Old Girlfriend Next episode: Ricky Minds the Baby http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GooeyPastries.jpg 311622fbf366c1d4ab463f49e3158384.gif a01c4534e0b6b0aaf356fe9b55e28e15.jpg cc25c9f09d4633f376caedff54db28ec.gif fd018c9985c3b77fb7af18c6a92ab249--lucy-lucy-i-love-lucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/IsabellaKlump.jpg Plot As one of Fred's many "get-rich-quick schemes," Lucy and Ethel go on TV to sell Aunt Martha's Old-Fashioned Salad Dressing. But the girls end up paying more to make the salad dressing than they do selling it! Trivia *Curiously, Lucy and Ethel both have an Aunt Martha. We learn of Lucy's aunt in this episode, and we learn about Ethel's Aunt Martha in "Face to Face." *This episode has Ethel's second (of three) middle names. This time, her middle name is Roberta, after Vivian Vance's real middle name. *The name of the "average housewife" Lucy appears as first on The Dickie Davis Show ''is Isabella Klump. She then appears as "average housewife" Lucille McGillicuddy. *Unfortunately, we never learn what flavor Aunt Martha's Old-Fashioned Salad Dressing is. We only learn that the recipe to make it includes salt, onions, and oil. *Ethel and Lucy both want to buy mink coats with the money they hope to make off of selling the salad dressing. Lucy also wants to buy a country house with tennis courts and horses, and she hopes to buy her bank and fire the teller who squealed about her account being overdrawn. *When Ricky mutters in Spanish after learning about the salad dressing business venture, Lucy says that what Ricky said in Spanish wasn't true. But Ricky's Spanish translates into him saying that the girls didn't know what they were doing, so he was actually telling the truth! *The girls had received 23 orders for the salad dressing at the end of their first commercial. *The slogan for Nelson Photo Finishing Company, also promoted on ''The Dickie Davis Show, is the clever line "our business is developing." *While stalling, Lucy eats 10 of the "gooey" pastries. *Lucille Ball made a rare dialogue error towards the end of the episode. She tells Ricky that she and Ethel have made 1153 orders, but later, she tells Ricky how there are only 1133 jars available. *Carolyn Appleby made 3 cents a jar for the salad dressing, as her pay for letting Lucy and Ethel use husband Charlie's TV station to advertise. Lucy and Ethel charged 40 cents a quart, and after subtracting all of the grocery costs to make the salad dressing, they only had a 3-cent profit, which went to Carolyn. *The salad dressing the girls bought at the store and pasted their label on cost 50 cents a quart, 10 cents more than what they were charging. * Quotes *Fred: Sometimes, I feel like I were married to a garbage disposal. Lucy: Oh, leave her alone, Fred. So, she's got a good appetite. Ricky: Sure, she's just a growing girl. Fred: Yeah, but she's growing sideways! Ethel: Quiet, Fat Boy! *Ricky: I'll give you a hint whose bank account is overdrawn. teller says it's someone who shares my joint account, but it's not me. *Lucy: Cake, Ethel? Ethel: I don't know where I'd put it. Fred: Just drop it in to the bottomless pit. *Lucy: I've used up my allowance until June the 12th. Ethel: Well, that's not bad. Lucy: June the 12th, 1978? *Ethel: Oh, Fred had some good ideas, but somebody always got to the patent office first. He's still mad at Edison for beating him to the electric light. And he's never forgiven Ford for scooping him with the horseless carriage. *Lucy: How about "Aunt Martha's Old-Fashioned Salad Dressing"? Ethel: Yeah, and we'll make it with old fashions. Lucy: NO! Ethel: We'll sell more of it! *Ethel: Carolyn Appleby?! Since when did she get to be your dearest friend? Lucy: Since I just remembered that her husband runs a television station. Ethel: Do you think she'll go for the idea? Lucy: I think so, especially if we cut her in, to the tune of, say, three cents a bottle. Ethel: Yeah, she likes that kind of music! *Ethel: (as Mary Margaret McMertz) Mrs. Klump, have you ever heard of Aunt Martha's Old-Fashioned Salad Dressing? Lucy: (as Isabella Klump) Aunt Whose Old-What Salad Which? *Lucy: (as Lucille McGillicuddy) Looks like Aunt Martha had too many old fashions! *Lucy: (as Lucille McGillicuddy) What's Aunt Martha trying to do? Poison me?! *Ethel: (referring to licking jar labels) Mine went dry 200 jars ago! *Lucy; Come on, Ethel. You take the East side and I'll take the West side, and I'll be in Jersey afore ya!﻿